


doesn't anybody ever get it right?

by orphan_account



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Shock, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Syd is his friend. His friend who just made someone's head explode.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	doesn't anybody ever get it right?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Destruction' from Carrie the Musical.

Stan watches from the floor as Brad's head explodes, blood splattering everywhere. A part of him wants to throw up then and there - a part of him is still replaying _syd is in love with dina_ over and over and over again - a part of him is processing that that was Syd, that was _Syd,_ with her flashing eyes and her screwed up fists and holy shit - 

He thinks back to the bowling alley, amidst all the screaming and yelling, remembers -

_I kissed someone else._

Stan looks for Syd's retreating back, for her bright hair - that'd been the first thing he had noticed when she moved here. Bright, autumn-red hair, the color of first leaves, not the brown shriveled up shit. 

His eyes catch on the stupid diary, inter cut with running shoes, still sitting like a tailsman next to Dina, who's holding her hands to her face staring at Brad - Brad's body. Oh _shit, his -_

Stan gets the fuck up, his face still smarting with the memory of Brad's fist, bangs into at least five people who run over him, and manages to pick it up before anyone else can. If anyone else does, they'll hunt her down, call Syd a freak - but she's not a freak. She's kind of an asshole, but in the way that makes his life look a little less bleak. Stan has way too much fucking experience with the wrong kind of asshole. 

Syd is kind of sweet in a cracked kind of way - like everyone is inherently born with some amount of sweetness but as life fucks you up, it cracks and chips away until you're hollow inside. And Syd loves Dina, Dina who was with Brad, Brad who stole secrets that weren't his own.

Syd gets angry like a forest fire, like knocking down a million trees, but she loves like one too. Stan knows - knows from the moment she started dancing with Dina. 

He picks it up and looks at Dina, whose eyes are red, tears streaming down her cheeks. There's a sound trapped behind her hands. A scream. 

"Dina," Stan says, whispering. " _Dina,_ come on, we have to find Syd, Dina -"

"What the hell," Dina says. "What the hell, what the hell, what the hell _, his head, oh my god_ -" She's whisper screaming, like she can't breathe. Stan holds the diary between his palms and tries to figure out how to breathe too. 

Syd is his - friend? His friend. His friend who made someone's head explode. 

Syd is gone. 

Syd is gone, and alone, and probably freaking the fuck out and she's _gone_. 

Stan looks back at Dina once, mouths _i'm sorry,_ before running, running, running, feeling like he's never going to stop. 


End file.
